


慢慢喜欢你

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 哲汉, 哲漢, 榮勳 - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship, 澈漢, 荣勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	慢慢喜欢你

-主荣勋-书信体恋爱故事-  
-有一点点哲汉-ooc有-私设架空勿上升-时间线超级复杂-  
-1w1左右-  
/  
00.  
这一切的开始都是在李知勋借来的书里看见的一个小留言。  
-给看见这张纸条的你，很高兴认识你，初次见面，我是H。H.  
有些好奇的李知勋也说不上来为什麽，在原本纸条的背面留下了回覆。  
-不知道为什麽突然觉得会很有趣所以回信了，你好，我是W。W.

隔天他又好奇的跑去抽出那本书，里面出现一张全新的纸条，还有对方凌乱的字迹。  
-W，你那边天气好吗？这里的空气很糟，好久没有看见蓝天了。H.  
李知勋看了看图书馆窗外的蓝色天空，想想之後用手机拍了照片隔天洗出来夹到书里面。  
-H，昨天的天空也是很漂亮的浅蓝色。W.  
这次隔了两天他才又看见了那本书出现在同样一个位置，还有里面的小纸条。  
-W，抱歉我忘记这本书本来放在哪了。旁边有一本空白的笔记本，以後方便的话改用那个好了。迷糊的H.  
李知勋看着对方在署名旁留下的铅笔手绘小老虎，突然莫名觉得可爱，而一旁的深蓝色笔记本封面上贴了一张在雨天拍摄的拍立得，他眯着眼睛看清楚日期。  
2025年，11月22日。  
他好奇的打开内页，找来蓝色的原子笔小心端正的写下问题。  
-H，你那边是几月几号？W.

隔天他在第6排的第15格里找到了那个笔记本，封面还注记了本来放置的书架位置，对方的字体很好认，有些歪歪扭扭但又很可爱，一样在署名後方跟了个小小的老虎符号。  
-2025年6月15日。是我生日喔！H.

01.  
李知勋下次再找到那本笔记本的时候已经是两周之後的事情，而找到的时候第一眼就发现了封面的那张拍立得被换掉了，换成一个看起来约莫大学年纪的男孩子，手里拿着老虎样子的蛋糕眯着眼睛许愿。  
-抱歉W，这几天我刚好忙着做期中报告。你过得好吗？今天我和教授又吵架，他老是说我做得不够好，但我觉得就这样就好了嘛......不是必修的教授都好凶呜呜。对了，校门隔壁的烤肉店很好吃喔，你下次去试试看吧。H.  
他想了想之後把笔记本塞入包包里带着走到校门口，确实有一间刚开幕三天的新餐厅，有些好奇的点一人份来尝试。  
是真的香，李知勋边吃边想。  
隔天他准备把笔记本放到书架上时想了想从钱包里抽出烤肉店的发票也夹了进去，又有些怪异的多看了一眼上次H所写的日期，翻找出唯一一支萤光笔特地的标出自己这里的时间。  
-H，你说的烤肉店开了多久？我昨天去吃的时候才刚开三天。你跟我的时间一样吗？W.

权顺荣在课堂最後一排咬着笔杆小心翼翼的用笔电遮着教授的视线翻开了笔记本，来来回回的看着W秀气的字和发票——反正他都已经考过教授在教的东西了，他这麽自我安慰着，偷懒一下下没有关系的。  
2025年3月22日，他这样写下回答，又有些不安的按压几下原子笔的笔头，而在口袋里的手机震动了几下，笔电萤幕一角随即跳出讯息提示。  
「上课专心。」  
他回头看见明显是讯息发送者的，在斜後方的李知勋，眼里还带有笑意有些戏谑地继续传来讯息。  
「别老是顾着和过去的我说话啊，不然我要和未来的你说话了。」  
权顺荣慢吞吞的用食指按着笔电键盘好半晌才打出字。  
「我在想要和他说什麽，你倒是想想我跟你说了什麽啊？」  
「那不是你知道的吗。」对方没好气的说，「更何况我也想不起来了，你自己好好想想。」

李知勋隔了几天後在架子上找到熟悉的笔记本时有种莫名的兴奋，说不上来的期待感让他少有压抑不住心情的露出笑容，在无人的角落里翻开。  
H的字迹一如既往的凌乱，写着日期的地方被笔迹盖过但能稍稍看见日期是2025年3月没有错，不知为何他总觉得这个人似曾相识但又无从考究来源，对方留下的言不知为何让他有被可爱到的错觉。  
-W，下次选宿舍记得选男3宿，男2宿的宿舍天花板会漏水。衣柜泡在水里的H.  
说巧不巧，班代此时正在群组里说着下学期换宿的事情，大部分男生们选了男1宿——因为离女生宿舍近，只有李知勋选了离理学院最近并且因为最新而宿舍费用稍贵的男3宿，和一个叫权顺荣的男孩子选了最旧，离学生餐厅最近的男2宿。  
对方在班上他记得也算是活跃，他偏着头思考了下，但平时好像有点安静？但应该不是坏人。  
在搬宿舍的那天他从男3宿刚出来就看见了正在劳动的权顺荣，自己一个人吃力的提着大包小包往男2宿方向走，一旁看似是哥哥的手里只提了一个便利店的黑色手提袋一边对着他说你可以的你可以的，而搬完自己东西无事一身轻的李知勋不知为何脑子还没反应过来就先跑到了对方面前开口问需不需要帮忙。  
他的脸颊有点肉，可可爱爱的像个小仓鼠一样，正准备开口时旁边的哥哥先回答了。  
「他赌输了，不用帮他。」说着还从袋子里拿出三角饭团和饮料放到李知勋手里，「谁说的愿赌服输？」  
「我。」权顺荣咬牙切齿的说，「哥你那一大袋的零食跟饮料真的太多......噢.......呼。」  
伴随着一大口叹气声音放到地上的行李发出了金属的碰撞声音，随後是一个又一个碗接连滚出袋子，他一边质问对方哪来这麽多东西一边任劳任怨的把它们捡回来又试图放回包装袋里的样子让李知勋忍不住笑出声音。  
「所以我说净汉哥你到底是要多少个碗啊吃饭就用一个就好了这麽多是要长灰尘吗。」  
权顺荣一刻不停的碎念完又提起东西往前走，而跟在後方的哥哥则是毫无良心的开口接话，还拉着有些糊里糊涂的李知勋一起在後面走。  
「以後知勋不来跟我们吃饭吗？你一周七天难道每天都洗碗吗？碗多我就可以一周洗一次啊不是很简单嘛，上次谁来我宿舍都不洗碗收拾的？」  
「净汉哥就ˋ是专门说歪理ˋ噢噢噢噢好痛！」  
抱怨到一半的权顺荣脚踩到袋子边缘摔了个四脚朝天，气呼呼鼓起脸颊更像个小仓鼠，李知勋想着，看见正准备要发脾气的人被塞一大口酱料炸鸡後马上不气了并且还自己起身拍拍脏污後又任劳任怨拎起东西往宿舍里走的样子有些意外，回头的时候只见一双筷子也举到了自己面前，他也不明所以的被喂食一大块，而不知何时消灭掉另外半盒的人心满意足的打了个小嗝。  
「权顺荣说他生气的时候只要有好吃的东西就不气了。」他如是说道，「啊，差点忘记自我介绍，我是你上一届的学长尹净汉，顺荣应该是你的同学，他今天来帮我搬宿舍是因为打赌赌输了。以後多来吃饭啊知勋同学。」  
李知勋半推半就的答应了，还加了学长的联络方式，等到他晚上回到宿舍时看见自己聊天软体跳出的通知有些哭笑不得。  
不知何时被拉进群组聊天房的李知勋从上而下几乎都是看见权顺荣单方面对於尹净汉压榨学弟行为的长篇大论和抱怨，一边说着自己明天估计要起不来了过了五分钟又说我的酱料炸鸡什麽时候才来要冲下楼拿外卖，显然已经放弃的尹净汉全程已读，最後传来一张照片。  
他和朋友似乎出门吃了火锅，李知勋眯着眼睛远远看着没有点开，而後权顺荣传来一条语音他顺手就点了，约莫十秒後非常後悔。  
「净汉哥！！！！！！！！外带辣子鸡给我！」  
就某方面来说李知勋总觉得权顺荣在熟悉的人面前十分闹腾，一时之间无法适应的他只好同样以读後关掉视窗，点好外卖後躺在床上看着空无一人的上铺，不知何时隔壁床的室友搬了行李进来但人又不在，非本意暂时单独占有房间的李知勋有些昏昏欲睡的闭上眼睛。  
他恍恍惚惚间好像听见权顺荣的声音喊他W，问他今天晚上想吃什麽，外面下着大雨而他没地方去了只好跑来找自己。  
也不知过了多久，李知勋从床上快速起身後有些偏头痛的看着指向凌晨两点的时钟，叹了口气後从袋子里摸出下午尹净汉给的食物拆开包装後咬了一口。  
嗯，还不错，他心想。

02.  
图书馆固定的第11排角落架隔一天就出现熟悉的笔记本是李知勋万万没想到的事情。  
他手里抱着已经翻完的英语工具书寻找着它本来的架子正巧路过，放完之後又特地折回来抽走笔记本。  
-W，2024年11月21日，昨天第一次坐了KTX跑去釜山。其实我只是想来找人的，或者应该说找我的小猫？总之幸好隔天我来得及找到他了，他罕见的没有冲着我的脸颊来，而是在车站大厅的另一头打了电话。我见了他妈妈，人很和善也很温柔，我以为她会怪我没有护好他，但她说没事的，她知道会有人替她爱着他，这样就够了。脸上有猫爪痕的H.  
书里还夹着两张KTX来回车票，李知勋把它们小心翼翼夹进笔记本里和要借走的参考书一并拿起，收拾好东西走回宿舍。  
他打开房门的时候有些愕然的看着终於出现的三个新室友，其中一个戴着圆框眼镜，另一个背对他，第三个人有些自来熟的和他打了招呼。  
「学弟你好，我是传媒系的洪知秀。」  
「我是电机系的全圆佑。」戴着眼镜的人随後打了招呼，「吓到你了吗？」  
「没......只是我没想到你们会在这。」他有些尴尬的走进房里，把东西扔到自己的床铺上後打量了一会自己未来一年的室友，才想起自己没有自我介绍。  
「差点忘了，我是实用音乐系的李知勋。」

到晚餐时间他才知道那个一直没有自我介绍的学长ˋ是赶论文赶到失魂落魄的崔胜哲，据说来回被退了接近五次——连李知勋都有点敬畏的看了眼随身带着电脑赶着死线的人，而嘻嘻哈哈的同时权顺荣和尹净汉也出现了，身後还跟了个小混血。  
学生餐厅最长的桌子一下就被挤满，李知勋好不容易才从游戏里回神就看见自己面前不知何时已经被摆好碗筷，打好的菜明明满着堆成小山，左右边伸来的筷子还停在同一块酱料炸鸡上。  
「呀，我先看到的好吧。」  
「我筷子先碰到的！全圆佑！」  
他也不知为何突然就伸出筷子加入战局，两边诧异看着他毫无压力取走那块引起纷争的炸鸡放到自己盘子里。  
旁边的尹净汉笑到几乎不能呼吸。

其实他总觉得权顺荣有点像H。  
李知勋说不上来什麽，但总是有那样的直觉，升上大二後许多的分组作业里权顺荣总会默认自己和他是一组的——对於不喜欢找组员的李知勋来说倒是方便也愉快——这个自来熟的感觉似曾相似，有时候他也觉得对方和自己聊天的内容也特别像总是喜欢和他说琐碎事情的H。  
H和他的日子越来越靠近了，他不可否认自己也有某种期望，或许哪天真的能见到H本人，想问他为什麽留了那一张纸条。  
不知为何，自从和权顺荣他们一群人相处久了以後更常想起自己在釜山的妈妈。  
他慢慢的学会不这麽僵硬的永远不对自己母亲撒娇——可能隐隐约约是听见了权顺荣和他妈妈说话的样子渐渐被影响吧——电话对面的长辈也逐渐多了许多笑声和说出口的想念。  
图书馆的笔记本放置地点被他改成第6个书柜的第15格，里头H的字迹依旧凌乱但比起之前的模糊和断续要清晰能辨许多。  
-W，你那边几月几号了？今天终於是2023年了，时间过得好慢好慢。刚跨完年的H.  
李知勋咬着笔盖偏着头想想後老实写下20220526这几个数字，从参考书里拿出上周收到的，尹净汉做的樱花书签夹进去之後把笔记本放回原位。  
不知道H有没有看过学校的樱花花海，他想。

03.  
在那之後他约莫有两三个月没有再找到笔记本。  
说挂念着似乎也不对，但无可否认的李知勋总有些小小的担心，但随着来临的专题和考试压力，很快的全心投入後这件事就先暂时放在他的脑後。  
为了做专题的成果报告也和组员们有几次的来回讨论，分工後他很意外其他人都选择给予信任，而权顺荣相对来说分到的却是轻松的部分。  
更正，是他觉得他最轻松。  
李知勋不太会表达自己的不满，但当对方在凌晨三点第五次打电话来并且明显是喝了酒之後的胡言乱语时，他终於忍不住起身开窗对外大吼。  
他第一次觉得自己的心脏随着愤怒共振，被教授退回修改好几十次他也没有表现出任何的火爆和不满，整天待在电脑前面就为了想要让作品更完善的压力最後全数落到和权顺荣的这通电话里，挂断後隔壁床上铺的崔胜哲探出头看了他好一阵子後睁着睡眼慢慢下床，从抽屉里拿出即溶咖啡包并且扔了一个到李知勋面前。  
「你们教授说要改什麽，我看看。」在满溢的咖啡香里崔胜哲的声音还是充满睡意，抽出手机拨通电话——如果李知勋没看错的话是给尹净汉的——一边零零碎碎的说着话一边按着电脑键盘放出demo。  
「他说很好啊。」学长打了个大呵欠，「帮你找来了去年同样指导教授的尹净汉，他大概过五分钟之後会到吧，你撑着别睡，等等问他要改什麽。」  
等到尹净汉推开宿舍门後崔胜哲就抛弃了形象，伸手抱住对方後昏昏欲睡的直接把他当成人形抱枕靠上去五秒钟後又进入梦乡，似乎已经极度习惯的尹净汉接过耳机听完後耐心的和他讨论哪些地方需要修改，末了才小心翼翼的问说最近是不是压力很大。  
「......嗯。」李知勋试图避重就轻的回答，但同系的学长偏着头打量他一会之後才慢悠悠的开口。  
「如果不说的话，没有人会知道喔。」他伸手拍了拍正环在他腰上的，崔胜哲的手，「这家伙也是，老是撑着不说，那时候也是因为这样差点闹翻。」  
「後来呢？」  
「後来？」尹净汉笑得开怀，「我逼着他说的。不过说起来这还蛮冒险的，反正就是你看到的关系，所以我勇敢的逼着他说。」  
「所以学长他才会半夜爬起来打电话给你吗？」李知勋瞄了眼正睡的安稳的人问。  
「基本上是。其实多半实用音乐系的人都会因为这个大二的专题而吵架所以教授们也见怪不怪，那时候我知道你跟权顺荣同组的时候还很担心。不过这是必经的过程。」  
尹净汉伸手摇了摇後方的大型挂件，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛的崔胜哲松开手让他起身後乾脆放弃回上铺，直接躺在宿舍地板上入睡。  
「没关系吗？」他看着睡姿有些不太雅观的学长问，「这明天他们起来可能会吓到。」  
「没事的，我等等把他拖到上铺去。」走进盥洗室刷牙的尹净汉头也不回地说，「你存档後就去睡吧，明天起来再改也行。不睡觉脾气也会变坏的。」  
後来他才知道，教授们口中相传的"上一届的传奇"就是崔胜哲他们那一组的专辑作品，最後作品真的放上了音源市场还得到了极好的成绩。  
李知勋还是坚持修改且交完档案後才睡下，日出的阳光有些温暖不刺眼的斜斜照进室内，把自己卷到棉被里的他很快的就进入梦乡。  
中间似乎睡睡醒醒的——不过难免，毕竟其他科系还是照常在上着课——直到自己被伸手摇醒时才看见床边似乎是权顺荣有些担心的看着他，看他睁开眼睛後才放心的吐了口气。  
「怎麽了吗？」他哑着声音说，试图唤醒自己的意识。  
「你连续睡了一整天，组员们找不到你所以我就跑来了。」他有些抱歉地说完话之後把手机的画面转向他，萤幕里是和其他人的对话纪录。  
「我们今天本来要开会决定最後那部分谁来写的，後来教授寄email说你都做完还送出给他之後我们都吓到了。」  
李知勋嗯了一声後坐起身，有些不适的皱着眉头好半晌才留意到自己床边的外卖袋子。  
「没事的话我先走了，可能你也不太想看到我，但那个本来是要给你的晚餐，要是不嫌弃就吃吧。」  
「等等。」他出声叫住他，停顿之後才继续说，「我不喜欢一个人吃饭。」

李知勋终於在放寒假前在图书馆找到了笔记本，里面写了好几个月的内容但似乎因为太忙而来不及放上书架而乾脆作罢。  
-W，我想你的大二应该也是忙碌到没有办法常常留言给我，所以我就自私的保管它好几个月了。熬夜的H.  
-其实我也说不准这个时间倒退的感觉，不知道你能不能理解。H.  
-我想了一整个月还是没有甚麽想法，但就像是一片一片的在ˋ看时间？好难说啊，然後昨天我发现汉江的樱花开了，好久没有花时间去认真看花了。H.  
-我第一次去了南山塔，樱花夹在书里给你了，在第11排22格。最近觉得那本书很好看，推荐给你。H.  
李知勋阖上笔记本後按照对方好几个指示分别找到在不同书架上的书，总共六本书的重量让他有些吃力的搬着回到宿舍，因为临近放假而显然不在的室友桌上自然成了最好的堆放处。  
等到晚上吃完饭回来後他才看到自己的借回来的书被整齐地放回自己桌上，沉迷於手机游戏的全圆佑抬起头看了一眼来人後开口回答。  
「知勋啊你的书我放回去了，不过你怎麽有一本空白的笔记本啊？」  
「嗯？」  
「就那个啊，」他的室友抬起头点了点，「那堆书最上面的，你有作业要写读书心得吗？」  
李知勋有些怪异的伸手翻了翻，确实在他眼里是能看见东西的——但下秒他就明白了，可能只有自己能够看到内容。  
「没事，借回来无聊看看的。」  
「不过你借书也太浪漫了吧？」对方转眼又点开新局，「确定不是有人暗恋才塞给你的吗？给你的书名起头排出来是慢慢喜欢你耶。脱单要请客知道吼，老规矩老规矩。」  
「你在说胜哲哥吗？」李知勋刻意的转移话题，「这老哥.......」  
话才说到一半，在他上铺的洪知秀大笑出声，在隔壁床的全圆佑惊讶的喊着「呀这哥不是单身吗！」的声音里顺利让崔胜哲成为焦点，最後让学长逼不得已花钱点了外卖收场，同时顺利脱身的李知勋也顺道的赚了一份免费宵夜。  
他夹起鲑鱼寿司听其他人挞伐着脱单没请客的崔胜哲——甚至尹净汉也跑来吃东西也毫不留情的一起攻击——心满意足的把食物送进嘴里。

04.  
大二下开学当天他在图书馆寻找笔记本的同时，看见了熟悉的身影——如果他没有看错的话应该是权顺荣，於是李知勋走过去叫住了他，但似乎又有些不同，虽然下秒是有些後悔的，但转过身时确实看到的人是权顺荣没有错，只是称呼不再是李知勋。  
「W，你好。」  
当天他少有翘课了整天和他在首尔市区里晃，H——或者应该说是权顺荣？他不太知道要怎麽去定义眼前的人——比"权顺荣"要好聊许多，在逛了一天後，咖啡店里轻松的氛围下李知勋终於把心里的疑问说了出口。  
「你是H，还是权顺荣？」  
对方笑了笑之後回答。  
「我是H，也是权顺荣，但不是这个时间里的他，是倒流的。」他晃了晃手里拿着的冰咖啡，「正序的时间里是他没错，我只是一个从後往前的平行时空旅行者，这样称呼比较正确。」  
「你怎麽会想要留纸条给我？」  
「我想想，这个问题，你大概不久後就会知道答案了。」他说，「你对顺荣有很多疑问吧，现在这个时间点，有些微妙。」  
「不过不用担心，这家伙呀，会让你明白你不明白的。」  
李知勋打量着对方好几分钟後才放弃了询问真相的念头，换了一个问题。  
「我之後还会看到你吗？H.」  
「不会，因为时间只会交会这麽一次。」他轻松的耸耸肩，「但不用担心，我不会和非自己时空的人透露太多。」  
「你有见过未来的李知勋吗？」李知勋鼓起勇气问，「他还好吗？有没有什麽想要告诉我的。」  
H偏着头思考了一会後，看了眼时间收拾东西起身後回答。  
「他让我告诉过去的自己不要害怕，我也不懂，不过和你见面很愉快，W。希望未来一切都安好，他也是。」  
末了，又补充了一句。  
「笔记本我带走了，不然之後的字迹也会慢慢消失掉。不过这个你倒是可以留着。」  
他把两个樱花的书签塞到李知勋手里，还有KTX的车票。  
「我的时间凌晨12点要重置往前，所以我必须先离开了，W，未来的你，会有人爱着的，不用担心。」

李知勋回到宿舍时看着自己寒假借来已然逾时的书，按照他脑海里的顺序排好之後并把书背立起，一排慢慢喜欢你五个字让他盯视着好半晌。  
睽违了三个月的，权顺荣的来电显示跳出在手机萤幕上，他毫不犹豫直接按下接听，电话对面的人先是沉默几秒後才问他要不要出门吃饭。  
「好啊，吃校门口旁边那间烤肉店吧。」李知勋说完，隔了约莫三秒後才听见好，还有小心翼翼问着自己不生气了吗的声音。  
「有什麽好生气的。」他反问，有些好笑但又有些抱歉的想着，原来自己真的是吓到他了。  
挂了电话後他踩着拖鞋戴上帽子就出了门，拎着钥匙和手机，下楼的时候看见急急忙忙抱着电脑和书本跑下楼的权顺荣，後面跟着同样状况混乱的小混血。  
他看见他就可怜兮兮的让他等等，自己又来回好几次搬下来东西後才气喘吁吁的说五分钟前宿舍水管突然坏了整个衣柜泡水的惨况。  
「我那时候就想问你了，你怎麽会想住男2宿？」  
「便宜啊，刚好家里有一些情况所以我就选最便宜的宿舍。」权顺荣摆了摆手，「等等看宿管怎麽说吧，最惨就是今天拿吹风机吹乾衣服垫在地板上睡而已。」  
「拿来。」李知勋叹了口气，「你怎麽就不问我让不让你暂时住一下或放一下东西？」  
「你们那间满人，不方便啦。」他又露出那个小仓鼠脸可怜兮兮的摇摇头，「宿管说很快只是不知道有没有地方可以塞我的东西而已，还是我先把东西放在这里跟你去吃饭。」  
「你是不是傻。」他不知何来的暴躁开口时闭上了眼睛几秒後又睁开，「东西放我这里一下而已，反正他们其他人东西也不多，没关系。」  
「太麻烦你了。」  
看着权顺荣明明一脸委屈，李知勋也不知怎麽下意识就把心里的话脱口而出。  
「你的话没有关系，所以不要拖拖拉拉的，我肚子饿了。」

他可能真的在某个方面占了很重的一个部份，李知勋小心翼翼隔着烟雾和烤肉香气想着，观察起在对面拿起夹子翻动烤肉的权顺荣。  
「你怎麽会觉得我在生你的气。」  
「我没有想到你因为我们的专题这麽忙，那时候迷迷糊糊的就觉得好像少了一个人。」  
边伸手把食物夹到李知勋盘子里的权顺荣头也没抬的说，「对不起。」  
他放下筷子盯着对面的人看了好半晌之後才叹气後开口。  
「其实没有生气。反正不要想太多。」  
一顿饭下来仍旧安静的小仓鼠认真咀嚼着最後一块五花肉，有些不习惯的人决定试图打破沉默。  
「所以你们宿舍处理好了没有。」  
「我看看崔瀚率说了什麽，」夹起最後的烤肠并且同时从口袋里抽出手机的人看了眼通知，「嗯他说我们今天乾脆去登记换宿舍可能比修管线还要快。」  
「不过当时真的，我以为只有我不会住男一宿，没想到班上还是有人没住。」  
李知勋正偏着头思考应该要回答些什麽但被权顺荣的电话声音打断，他挂电话後快速起身跑去柜台结了两人份的帐之後就拔腿跑回宿舍，而一头雾水也跑了起来的人紧跟在後。  
站在男二宿门口阶梯上的是尹净汉，而旁边的崔胜哲正拎着一大个行李包，一堆学生上下搬运东西的景象让李知勋愣了好几秒。  
「整栋楼都坏了，了不起啊。」尹净汉看着和自己住同一宿舍楼的学弟，「还好你们那间爆得早，现在一堆人东西都卡在楼上搬不下来。」  
「要去登记换宿舍吗？」  
「我不用，反正我跟他挤，挤不过他就睡地板。」学长很乾脆的指向一旁不敢有意见的崔胜哲，还瞄了在权顺荣旁边的人一眼，「你找知勋挤吗？」  
「可以。」  
「不行。」  
他们同时说出刚好相反的答案，为此感到有些好笑的尹净汉摊了摊手，转过头的权顺荣又一副委屈的脸说了好几次真的不用，而李知勋决定直接把人拖离现场再决定——反正他的东西也是在男三宿里面——後方看着的崔胜哲有些好笑的低声开口。  
「不觉得知勋和当时的你有几分像吗净汉啊。」  
「我比李知勋要凶很多。」尹净汉伸手按住自己男友熟练的往对方背上跳，趴稳後才懒散的解释，「我想睡了。」  
崔胜哲踮了踮重量後决定保持安静，并且在心里思考着要怎麽说服对方戒掉糖果和甜点。

05.  
「所以你在问我怎麽确认自己喜欢崔胜哲？」  
「嗯。」  
「犹豫不决的时候就是了。」尹净汉回答，「做甚麽事情都会第一个想到他，没有他的日子会很痛苦，光是点开聊天视窗想着要不要联系他都很犹豫而且紧张。」  
「就这样？」  
「就这样。」果断结束对话的学长看着正在苦恼而陷入沉默的权顺荣，挑了挑眉，「该不会是我知道的那位吧。」  
「我不知道，我很混乱。」他偏着头思考，「但是我很害怕。我很怕我会造成他的麻烦，其实大家都觉得他很难沟通，但是我拉着他想办法说服其他人让他一起，现在我不知道我这样做是不是对的。我总觉得他真的生气我了，然後我连电话都不敢打。」  
「我觉得他生气是会说的，你反而不应该要躲着他才对？而且那天我去的时候，感觉他自己也很害怕，他可能真的因为压力而控制不了情绪，这个你应该也明白的对吧？」  
权顺荣沉默下来盯着图书馆窗外看，良久才开口。  
「我第一次这麽害怕一个人可能会讨厌我。」  
「想说的话如果不敢说出口，就写纸条吧。」

权顺荣被拖回寝室的时候还有些不能理解到底发生了什麽，而李知勋打开门的时候宿舍里突然一片安静，然後爆出笑声。  
「你们隔壁也太惨了吧。」  
他皱着整张脸正思考现在自己应该做些什麽的同时崔胜哲就背着尹净汉走进宿舍，费力的把人扔上去上铺睡觉之後才回过头看着其他弟弟们八卦的脸。  
「没看过吗？」感觉有些不好意思但又故作凶狠的学长说完後就光速拿完自己东西跑进浴室，其他人逐渐又躺回位置上，而感觉自己有些尴尬的权顺荣看着把他拖进来的同学暂停动作，但李知勋不知为何也躺回床铺上，小小一只的缩在里面伸手拿着手机没再理他。  
等崔胜哲洗澡出来後他才伸出脚戳了戳权顺荣的後背。  
「你先去。有衣服吧。」  
环顾一圈後权顺荣决定就拎着东西进去盥洗——看起来今天是睡这没错了——至少比隔壁漏水的要好很多，他安慰的在心里想。  
等到他出来後李知勋才起身，顺手把他往自己床铺里面塞，一边小声地说仓鼠不要挡路，而权顺荣躺到床铺上就无意识的打了个呵欠并且陷入睡眠，在他上铺的洪知秀听见他出来後探个头确认才爬下来，看见权顺荣之後又露出八卦的眼神盯着学弟好一阵子。  
「就收留而已有什麽好八卦的。」李知勋没好气地开口。  
「你看起来不像是会随便收留的人。」洪知秀耸耸肩，「不过没事，谁还没有一两个秘密呢。」  
我秘密可多了，他在心里想着，伸手又把罪魁祸首往内侧推了推，权顺荣躺过的地方还留有体温，意外让他心里踏实。

接连好几天後权顺荣才开口问李知勋说这样真的没有关系吗，得到的回答先是一个白眼和爆栗落在头上，还有对方的笑眼。  
「小仓鼠缩小一点点就没关系。」  
「说了几次我不是仓鼠......算了。」自知辩不过李知勋的人讪讪的收起再提的想法——毕竟整个男二宿都水管破裂，学校方决定直接退还剩馀的费用，然後临时签租约的话肯定比慢慢找要来的贵，对他来说挤一挤可能是最好的解决方式。  
「仓鼠中午一起吃饭吗？」  
李知勋问他的时候背着光，笑起来的样子眉眼弯弯，权顺荣听见自己心脏漏跳一拍，感觉自己再多说一句话可能都会错过这样的他，只小小声的应了下。  
「嗯。」  
但当天晚上权顺荣就後悔了。  
他闭上眼睛还是能感觉到对方细小的呼吸正喷在背後的某处，心脏毫无遮掩意味的强烈跳动让他有些不适应的想要起身打地铺——但还是得跨过李知勋才行。  
於是他小心翼翼的把对方用棉被包好然後横越床铺顺利站上走道，看见正在熬夜做作业的学长们齐齐转头盯着自己的时候有些尴尬。  
「那个.....太热了。」  
成功哄骗过後他枕上自己的书堆盖上外套後安然的躺在地板上，没过多久就感觉有人正伸手戳自己的脸颊，但他不敢睁眼的小心试图装睡。  
「他再没跑出来自己睡我都要怀疑他是真的直男了。」崔胜哲说。  
「我只是觉得旁边少一个人很奇怪而已。」李知勋嘴硬的回答，「随便他。」  
「旁边有人睡很舒服吗？」学长不可思议的问，「尹净汉这麽瘦我都觉得好挤了。」  
「反正我觉得舒服就好了，学长赶作业吧，我要回去睡觉了。」

权顺荣隔天就悄悄把一张纸条随意地夹进图书馆的某本书里面——他总浪漫的觉得可能会有哪个人真的回应吧——然後借走参考书後走回宿舍。  
虽然他再也没有得到回覆，不过很快的就因为到来的考试和活动而抛诸脑後，从那次後他还是老实的跟李知勋挤在一起睡——他承认对方身上隐隐约约的香气很助眠。  
他总觉得自己的视线尽处似乎一直在追随着他的身影，作业还是习惯和他一起，还是喜欢和他两个人偷偷出校门吃饭不和其他人说。  
他享受并且私自的因为拥有许多和李知勋这个人一起的时间而感觉快乐，权顺荣很常看着一旁的人不受控制的想要给予拥抱，看见他的笑眼就觉得心满意足。

李知勋下意识的在人群里寻找权顺荣的身影，经常发现他也同时在往自己方向靠近，尹净汉总笑说这就是爱情的起始点，说完还拍了拍他的肩膀让他不用害怕。  
「我才没有害怕。」因为在图书馆里，李知勋压着声音反驳，耳尖还不受控制的红了，「我早就知道会有属於我的权顺荣出现，只是我不知道他什麽时候会告诉我而已。」  
「难道不是应该你要去告诉他吗？」尹净汉偏着头好笑的问。  
「这麽早跟小仓鼠说干什麽。」他举起手左右摇了摇食指，「哥这个你就不懂了。」  
「慢慢喜欢你才是浪漫。」

06.  
权顺荣後来还是选择抽了男三宿，正式成为室友後他还是喜欢和李知勋挤在同个床铺上，边听着对方骂骂咧咧说自己太占空间然後又老实的没伸手推走，也许是因为即将毕业的经济压力和课业，让本来就对此有些敏感的他们还是吵了一架，由李知勋奔出门为逗号。  
「我真的暂时不想看见你。」  
他的最後一句话让权顺荣有些不解的愣在原地，回过神的时候对方已经不知去向。  
周围没有人说自己看见李知勋，权顺荣在宿舍等待三四个小时後还是咬咬牙买了一张KTX的单程车票就往釜山去，等到站後才拨通电话给对方。  
「你在哪里？」  
李知勋听见电话对面和自己听着一样的广播，小心翼翼在人群里看了看。  
「不生气了，好吗，知勋啊。」  
他看见在自己对角线那个有些狼狈的人开了口。  
「在那边不要走。」  
然後带着原本要来接自己回家的妈妈绕过大半个釜山车站走到对方旁边，第一句话开口只说了四个字。  
「不生气了。」  
李知勋的妈妈在他们临走前带他们吃了饭，而在饭桌上李知勋离席的时候她开了口。  
「没关系，他会生气只是代表他很在意你而已，我知道有人会替我照顾他，那就足够了。」  
隔天回到首尔的李知勋终於等到了权顺荣的一支红色玫瑰花和一个樱花乾燥後做成的书签，还有一句我爱你。  
「你怎麽让我等这麽久，臭仓鼠。」  
「因为你说过慢慢喜欢你才浪漫。」

好久以後的李知勋某天突然开口问。  
「顺荣啊，如果有一个时间倒流的你正在寻找李知勋，你觉得他会找到吗？」  
「会啊。」权顺荣几乎不假思索的回答，「一定会有一个时间正在倒流的李知勋在等他，然後一样说，我会慢慢喜欢你。」

-End.

/  
大家好，我是盒棠。  
真的好久没有写文写到凌晨四点只因为想要完结它!!!!!!!(哭了)  
在众多事情撞成一团的情况下我终於是写完了这篇TTTTTT  
一样还是希望大家喜欢，有什麽想要说的话都可以告诉我~~!!  
留言跟私讯都可以利用XD  
虽然老福特最近在锁文但因为我稍微看了下被锁的并不是特别多所以补的动作就会直接发微博了这样~~  
那麽我们下次在更好的故事见！希望这篇文章陪你们度过一段美好的时光。


End file.
